Kunais Meant For Me
by Raya-San
Summary: Shikamaru's death and a White carnation. ShikaIno Oneshot


**ShikaIno Oneshot**

**Kunais Meant for Me**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anybody or Naruto for that matter. I do own this story though.**

**This is my first oneshot! Be warned!**

_The blonde stood in her place her eyes flashing over to crush, Sasuke Uchiha. When she, Sakura, Shikamaru, Naruto and Hinata had gone out to find the Uchiha, there had been an excitement and determination beyond all others._

_But now… She knew it was a total mistake and waste of time, as the boy she had loved attacked them when they were 8 miles outside of Sound. She knew her fate was already sealed, watching the 10 kunais fly towards her out of the corner of her eye was the only thing she was able to do._

_A cry of "INO!" rang through her ears, seconds later she felt her body against tree, far from the person the kunais had hit. _

"_Shika…. Shikamaru!" Ino yelled, running over to the boy with 10 kunais imbedded in his back, blood dripping from his mouth._

Ino's legs curled towards her chest. The memory was clearer than it had been yesterday. She always thought back to it. It had been three days since Shikamaru's death. It was hard to believe that she was never going to see her best friend again. She couldn't even bring herself to read his dying message that he had written especially for her before he died of blood loss at the Konoha hospital.

"_Ino… I…" Shikamaru began before his eyes closed slowly, his hand fell and the two letters fell into her hands. His stomach stopped going up and down and Shikamaru released his last breath. A tear rolled down Ino's cheek. Seconds later she had broken down in the lobby of the hospital._

Ino breathed deeply before standing and walking over to the white envelope that lay on her bed with the purple bedspread. She picked it up and opened it, removing the white letter. It had gold letters that read 'Ino' over the front.

"_Shikamaru, do you think I'm… strong?" The blonde asked the boy sitting laying beside her, gazing at the clouds._

"_Why would you ask me that? Of course you're strong. Why wouldn't you be?" Shikamaru asked._

"_I don't know. Because Sakura used to say 'Ino, you're a flower in full bloom.' Shika? What kind of flower is your favorite?" Ino asked._

"_A white carnation. Why?" Shikamaru asked._

"_No reason." Ino asked._

She removed the letter, unfolding it. She could hear his voice playing it inside her head, as if he were reading it to her.

_Dear Ino,_

_You reading probably means I'm dead or you found my journal. If it's the second one, oh well, there's nothing I can do about it now. Anyways, Ino, I've told you before that when I see a white carnation, it reminds me of the person I love. Yet this other guy always blinded that girl. I bet you were always thinking 'Temari'. That person wasn't Temari._

She stopped reading for a second to look up, she was bewildered at the fact that she had been wrong, she _was_ always pretty bad at guessing though.

"Those kunais… if it wasn't for me, Shikamaru could have told this girl that he loved her. Those kunais… they were meant… for me…" Ino said, turning back to the letter.

_I bet right now you're thinking that it's your entire fault that I'm most likely dead or badly injured right now, it's not though. It was my choice to save you, and I don't regret it. Live a good life Ino. For me._

_I love you, Ino Yamanaka, with all my heart. Never forget that._

_Shikamaru_

Ino sat the letter down and walked out the door to her bedroom and into the kitchen.

-X-

Sakura sighed, bringing her hand up to knock on Ino's door, she knocked. _I have to get Ino's mind off of Shikamaru. _

She stood for a good 10 minutes before opening the door and walking in. Looking around, she saw no Ino. Walking into her bedroom, she saw Shikamaru's letter open, with a light yellow carnation over it, her search continued downstairs. Walking into the kitchen, she saw Ino, dead from a stab to the heart, blood splattered everywhere. Her eyes grew wide, then softened at the sight of the white carnation sitting on the girl's hand.

**Yup. Cruddy ending, I know. But, I had NO idea of how to end this. Gomen!**

**Tell me how you liked it.**


End file.
